Taking in the Burnt
by Oncoming Shadow Storm
Summary: A horrific accident leaves a teenager without family and is rescued by International Rescue. However, one of the boys has to break the news to her and it isn't the best time for it. OC shipping included.
1. Chapter 1 - Disco Inferno

**Well, another fandom and another OC - So more havoc's to be had. This is my first Thunderbirds fanfiction. I would appreciate any compliments and concrit on how to improve this. This will be an OC x ? Fic, you'll find out who it is in time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds, never have, never will.**

* * *

The diligent girl sat, typing her work thoroughly, not knowing the about-to-occur jeopardy. Her mint green eyes scanned document through document, faster than her hands that were currently typing an incalculable number of words onto the screen, examining for mistakes wherever she could find them. Her hair fluttered over her sparkling orbs occasionally, auburn streaks often poking her white sockets from a light breeze at a nearby open window and her long blonde highlighted hair covered any trace of headphones to keep her focused on the task ahead of her.

The scent of light burning filled her nostrils and multiple muffled bangs buzzed through the room. The female stood, not daring to tear her eyes away from her work until a large black, scorched tyre flew through the now smashed window, splintering her face, neck and clothing with crystalline shards of glass.

She screamed as she ducked down under the desk, attempting to evade the burning wheel – beads of blood floating through the air as she dived. Other screams reverberated around the room as the teenage girl watched some of her comrades collapse and smoulder beside the reprobate object. Even after they were dead minutes later, the bodies kept dancing and flailing in the flames to the crackling beat of the fire.

The air was choking, smouldering as more inbound blazing missiles crashed through the window and spreading the miniature wildfire. Loud engines were heard over the teenager's music, shaking the area some more. Another muffled thump impacted onto the ground as if landing, much less chaotic and more controlled than the last explosions.

A two alien like figures came floating in after the noise had ceased; she remembered the yellow glow of the suit made brighter by the illuminating flames before she passed out into a long smoke-filled slumber.

* * *

**Well, how was that for a first chapter? I know it was a little short, but I do promise much longer chapters.**

**OC Name: You'll Find Out Next Chapter**

**Age: 19**

**Eye Colour: Mint Green**

**Hair Colour: Blonde With Highlighted Auburn**

**Personality: Hard Working, Persistent, Friendly, Very Protective (As You'll Find Out)**

**Enjoys: Running, Having Fun, A Challenge**


	2. Chapter 2 - Broken

**So, this is chapter 2 and bad news keeps being broken to the late teen. It's rated T for a reason and may be part of a series if it is approved. Enjoy!**

* * *

Reye woke up, eyes unfocused as she heard the soft humming of a machine. The floor she had awoken on was a polished silver, cold, but it didn't matter much. A towel had been wrapped around the girl and most of her injuries had been carefully cleaned – usually reserved for hospitals to treat. The teen groaned as she shuddered in the towel, catching the attention of the pilot, dressed in a sharp blue uniform, a large blue sash that read 'I.R' and the uniform itself was coated with a few black patches from where the smoke and ash touched him.

"Hello there, International Rescue – Scott to you." The youngish looking brunette introduced himself calmly as she crawled next to his seat, "You had a lucky escape, that building was highly unstable, not to mention some of those projectiles from the vehicles."

"Reye Nirith. Wait, where are we going?" Was the first thing that came to Reye's mind and she inaudibly cursed herself for her idiocy.

A slight chuckle escaped Scott's lips.

"It's a surprise and a secret." He replied, smiling gently.

Reye crawled forward slightly to see a tiny window and nearly had heart failure at the sight of quickly passing clouds, "We're FLYING?!"

"Welcome to Thunderbird 1." He laughed at her spooked reaction before making the 'Bird ascend quickly, "Don't worry, its just to throw off anyone from following us. They wouldn't be able to keep up with her, but just to make sure." His sea blue eyes studied her before refocusing to fly the gun metal grey rocket to its destination.

The shaken teen nodded before she began sliding backwards in effect to the hasty climb. The Tracy levelled out quickly to make sure she didn't hit her head on any of the flashing panels and buttons. Another unfamiliar face appeared on the screen in front of the man.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1, Scott, are you sure this is a good idea?" The gruff sounding voice spoke unsurely, honey brown eyes gazing directly at Scott, lighter brown hair chaotic and wild.

"Virg, you know the kid's got nowhere to go right?" Scott's voice darkened, with a slight hint of guilt embedded in it.

Reye's mint coloured eyes shot up and she slid next to Scott, staring up at him with worry, "What do you mean, 'nowhere to go'? Scott?"

Audible swallows were heard both from Virgil piloting the green behemoth that was Thunderbird 2 and Scott. The lighter brunette held a bated breath and waited for his brother to respond.

"Well uh, you see in that accident…" The ex Air Force pilot furrowed his brow, "It was a traffic collision, large pile up. Your parents…"

He didn't need to finish, she knew what this meant as hot salty tears welled up in her eyes.

"Scott, get her home." Virgil's voice cracked slightly.

"F.A.B, Virg. See you when you get back." Scott replied, dark tone remaining as he set Thunderbird 1 to maximum thrust, not daring to look at her while she sobbed over her losses.

* * *

**Well, Reye's a very lucky but at the same time unlucky teenager. More will be posted soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and any reviews are welcome!**

**Profile Update**

**OC Name: Reye Nirith**

**Age: 19**

**Eye Colour: Mint Green**

**Hair Colour: Blonde With Highlighted Auburn**

**Personality: Hard Working, Persistent, Friendly, Very Protective (As You'll Find Out)**

**Enjoys: Running, Having Fun, A Challenge**


	3. Chapter 3 - At Stalling Point

**Continuing on with the story! :D Please continue to R&R and thanks for all the responses! But enough babbling - on with the story!**

* * *

Reye sat sobbing in a small corner of Thunderbird 1, clinging to both the towel and a thick pipe and mourned the new loss of her family wretchedly. Realising she had no home was hard enough as it was without her family's deceasing in the way of her thoughts, but then that added on top of everything that had occurred that eventful day, just transformed her into a complete mental wreck.

Scott's jaw slackened as he felt his own heart tearing into two at not just failing to save everyone, but this teenager's broken emotions. Despite being a fully trained Air Force pilot and also the Field Commander of International Rescue, his own emotions and sympathy was getting the better of him as he ascended higher once again – causing his brother Virgil to appear on screen.

"Scoot, what are you doing, this isn't our usual patrol route..." Inquired the brunette.

The eldest Tracy brother didn't respond. He sat in his pilot's seat before letting out a sigh and turned his head to glance at the distressed Nirith. She noticed his movement and met his eyes once again, full to the brim with tears, which she hastily wiped away with a tattered, burnt sleeve.

His ocean blue eyes softened as he witnessed her attempt at bravery – which was failing badly, but she reminded him of Alan, but less hot tempered.

"I know it's hard, I know because well... I lost my mother when I was around your age." He spoke sensitively, breaking the verbal silence that hung in an air of awkwardness between the pair.

Reye nodded miserably before her eyes once again returned to the clouds, widened in terror.

She yelled in horror for him to face the front and focus on the piloting of the great silver rocket, "The controls! Scott, we'll crash!"

Scott shook his head, smiling widely, "No we won't, and we're just slightly above the horizon, so we're actually still ascending. I'm a very experienced pilot, Reye, so there's no need to fret too much." His military history shone through as he spoke, speaking as the older brother, the Field Commander of International Rescue and the Ex-Captain of the Air Force, "ETA to Base, 3.4 minutes."

Reye frowned at his final sentence and wondered who he had been talking to before she angled herself to peek at an older man on the screen, rather grey looking, either from stress or age – or even both from what she was thinking!

"FAB, Scott. You know protocols, so when you've landed, take Reye, I believe it was...?" The blue uniformed pilot nodded at his inquiry, "Yes, take her to the infirmary to have Brains check any other injuries we may have missed and report to me within 10 minutes for the debrief of the rescue. And I would prefer it if you weren't taking Thunderbird 1 to an outer space trip, thank you. John's called in about your sudden increase in altitude, as well as your brother Virgil."

"Right Father." Scott nodded his understanding, watching Mr Tracy depart from the screen before muttering, "Damn it Virge..."

The nineteen year old female laughed slightly, and then gasped feeling her stomach flutter as the altitude of the 'Bird sharply decreased into that of a stoop. She could see the green behemoth of Thunderbird 2 below them growing in size before the first Thunderbird was pulled up agilely – slowing down noisily, whining of the engines increasing as it disagreed with its pilots intentions.

"Come on baby, nice and easy..." The eldest groaned at the stubbornness of the craft, "Don't stall on me now..."

"STALL?!" Came two synchronised squeaks from Virgil and Reye, Virgil appearing on screen, eyes nearly as wide as tea cup dishes and a frown so furrowed his eyes were barely visible.

"Scott, what the hell are you playing at?!"

"How's those hydraulics, eh Virgil?" Scott smirked, knowing an advantage to seize for himself.

The younger brother's face turned a deep shade of crimson, "Scott, I'd rather you didn't mention that to Father in the debrief and reports..." He grunted lowly, breaking the connection again while the Field Commander accelerated hastily.

Reye Nirith grinned at the argument that had been taking place between the two brothers, instantly realising the connection between them. She crawled lithely to the right hand side of the pilot's seat to peer at a quickly approaching island.

"Hold tight, Reye, landing."

"Ugh, my favourite part of a flight." The teen grimaced and shook dampened hair from her face, clutching onto another thick pipe fastened to the wall.

* * *

**So, hope you liked, wanted to cheer this chapter up slightly. Hope I haven't bored you with it so far, but I feel happy with how this is going.**

**Anyway, its that time again...**

**Review Responses!**

** TheAmazingSpiderPig: Thanks for both compliments and I'll try my best to keep up this time. Where've I been? Well, that's an easy answer - DeviantArt! I'm actually making this story into a manga as well now. Hope you continue to follow this story and as always I hope you enjoy. Chapter 2 has a lot of feels in it - I was crying just trying to type it. You can't save them all can you?**

** StormoftheDarkDoctor: My many thanks and yes I'm trying. I have a lot of ongoing stories at the moment that I need to finish - which I will I promise. Hope you enjoy!**

** TB FanService (Guest): Well for starters, thank you for your review, I love to see new faces - even if it the grey anon faces XD Yes, I admit there are a few mistakes I may need to iron out, but thanks so much for your concrit - I appreciate it.**

** Smexy10: Really? Like a script from the show? No, it couldn't be that good - though I'm not one to question how much of a Fanderson you are! XD As mentioned earlier, I will sort those mistakes out soon and thank you for your input. /flails/ That good? Well most know me to be better at Dramedy. XD**

** Sephii (Guest): Thanks very much for your contribution, it is greatly appreciated, so thank you a tonne!**

** CorrosiveDefense (Guest)(Love the name!): Well thank you for that review, I most certainly will write more indeedy!**

** TheEvilAl: Of course I liked Thunderbirds, with you, Smexy10 and rather a few others from my RL so to speak, I didn't really stand a chance of hating it! You know me too well for my chaos, I need it to live! XD Keep reading on then if you enjoy it that much.**

**So thank you too all of my reviewers and readers and hope to see you soon!**

**Oncoming Shadow Storm Out!**


End file.
